Jacky
by Angie787
Summary: Jacky a woman who had it all, thanks to her mother. She lived in a nice Condo, she did not work, she did not care about dating ,she was an unhappy woman. Her aunt though was always messing with her telling her to grow up and become a independent woman and to find a man, she needed some romance in her life.


Jacky

Oh, not another rainy day! It's been raining for the last two weeks! I want to see the sun shine, everything is so gray and colorless , almost like my life... (Doorbell rings) Oh great!

Jacky:(Putting on a fake smile, she takes a deep breath and opens the door) Aunt Beth ! Long time no see!

Aunt Beth: Jacky you don't have to act, I know you hate me. (Then smiles)

Jacky: (Smiles back) No... I don't hate you, I...(snaps her finger looking for the word) Just can't stand you. (Smiles ones again)

Aunt Beth: Oh Jacky, Jacky! I'm not like your mother, someone has to tell you the truth. If it wasn't for me you'd still be living with your mother. Your mother always treated you like a princess, she gives you everything. I'm the one who convince your mother to buy you a small condo so you'd grow up. It took me years to convince her. But when she saw you hit your 30's and you were doing nothing with your life she finally listen.

Jacky: Well thanks to you I'm here all alone and still have no life, I can't find a job, my life just has no meaning.

Aunt Beth: Jacky, sweetie! You need a husband! To spice up your life.

Jacky: There we go again!

Aunt Beth: You need romance in your life. You need a man's touch. His strong arms around you...

Jacky: Beth, stop!

Aunt Beth: His sweet kisses...

Jacky: Oh please stop! You're going to make me sick!

Aunt Beth: What! Don't you like men?

Jacky: Beth! Don't you disrespect me... I'm 100% woman but, I just don't think I can do those things, Yes I like men they are really handsome and all but that's it. Romance is just , grouse.

Aunt Beth: You are one strange woman... You will die a lonely cat woman.

Jacky: I don't even have a cat. I have a fish.

Aunt Beth: Ok a lonely fish woman. Well I just came to bring you $500 your mom sent you. By the way, with that money ,buy yourself a new fish, I think it's dead. (Jacky said "Oh!")

After flushing the fish, Jacky sat down to watch a movie. But the signal was getting lost every five minutes because of the bad weather. So she turned off the TV and just sat on the sofa doing nothing. Then she saw the $500. "Aunt Beck is right in one way, I'm just a parasite. Everything I have is thanks to my wonderful mother. I'm such a looser! " She suddenly got really depress and walk outside in the rain. She walk towards the pool area, watching the drops hit the pool water. A young guy who just moved in saw Jacky by the pool and the lightning was getting near. He was getting candy out of a vending machine.

David: Hi! (Smiles)

Jacky: (Looks up then looks back down)

David: Hey , are you ok?

Jacky: Yes! now leave me alone!

David: I just want to let you know that a lightning storm is about to be here in minutes and it's dangerous.

Jacky: Great, Thanks weather man. ( He began to walk away, but then returned)

David: Lady, I would of left you there but I just remembered I got a job here in this nice condo as a manager and it would not look right if I left you here to get fried. So if you don't come I just might have to call security.

Jacky: Great! Just great! What kind of condo is this! I feel like if I was in a Hotel! I can't even get fried!(Stands up)

David: Can I company you to your apartment?

Jacky: No, I know the way.( He watch her)

Jacky entered her apartment took a hot bath and sat on the sofa to do nothing because there was no signal yet.

Jacky: I can't believe it, the storm has calmed and no signal! ( The door bell rings, she opened the door) It's you , the weatherman...

David: (Smiles) Yea, I just came to see how you were doing.

Jacky: I'm doing great as you can see, so...

David: Here, I brought you some hot chocolate.

Jacky: How am I going to drink something from a guy I just met. I don't even know your name.

Dave: Well It's not weatherman for sure, my name is David. (Jacky smiled a little) You look cute when you smile. Umm is your husband home or your kids?

Jacky: I have no husband, no kids and I just lost a fish.

Dave: Sorry, about the fish.

Jacky: Yea, I think it will be my last fish they die so easy.

Dave: Maybe you should get a cat?

Jacky: No, I don't want to become a lonely cat woman.

David: Can I come in?

Jacky: Umm I don't think so!

David: Are you scared of me? I'm not going to do anything. You can trust me.

Jacky: Not that I don't trust you, it's that I don't trust anyone.

David:(Looks inside) I see you have no signal, weird, you should have signal by now.

Jacky: I know...

David: Can I take a look at it?

Jacky: (Thinks it threw) Ok, but leave the front door open, anyways my brother should be here soon.

David: Ok. So how is your brother?

Jacky: Big and ugly, vicious looking, almost like a pit-bull or something.

David: (smiles like yea right) Ok, let's unplug the box, wait a couple of minutes, and it should be working in no time. One question, what's your name?

Jacky: My name is Jacky.

David: You have such a happy name. How long you've lived here?

Jacky: One year.

David: You must have a nice job to live here.

Jacky: Well actually...

David: Oh look the signal is working! What's your favorite channel?

Jacky: HGTV and the History channel.

David: You gotta love the pawn Stars!

Jacky: Love it!

David: So what were you going to tell me about where you work?

Jacky: Maybe some other time. Do you want a drink before you go?

David: No, it's ok. Enjoy your TV!

Jacky: Thanks.

David: Oh, it was nothing. Wow, the sky cleared up so fast. The stars are sparkling.

Jacky: I have waited two weeks for this, I love clear skies . I hope to see the sun tomorrow.

David: Oh you will, a sweet woman like you deserves to see beautiful days. Good night... (winks to her)

Jacky closed the door, she was no longer feeling so mad and so depress.

What time is it? Tell me it's not raining? (she opened one eye and saw it sunny) Yes! Oh what a beautiful day! Friday here I come! I never do anything or go anywhere on Fridays. Well, today is a new day! I'm going to start by looking for a job... again! But first breakfast at my favorite cafeteria.

Jacky: One omelet and a nice cup of cold orange juice please.

David: Good morning Jacky! I see your up early.

Jacky: What are you doing here Weatherman ?

David:(Smiles, takes out his tongue) I live here.

Jacky: Since when, I never seen you here before?

David: Since last night. I work here and I have a rented room.

Frank the cook: Jacky, your omelet and juice.

David: I'll get that.

Jacky: No...

David: No, no! Breakfast is on me. (Jacky thought, it would be nice to put my breakfast on you but it would be wasting food.) Sir! Can you make me a nice BLT , and a nice glass of chocolate milk.

Jacky: His name is Frank.

David: Thanks Frank! Well, what did I tell you. The sky is blue, the sun is out, the birds are singing . Just for you.

Jacky: Stop.

David: What?

Jacky: You make me feel weird.

David: (smiles and laughs) No sweet thing you do that on your own! Ha-ha!

Jacky: Stupid! (Then smiles)

David: You know, I like you. I feel like if I know you since forever. (Minutes past) So what are your planes?

Jacky: I'm going to look for a job.

David: Oh... I thought you had a job, you live here.

Jacky: David, my life is a mess I never work in my life, I'm here thanks' to my mother, I'm a looser.

David: No don't say that. Hey! Today is your lucky day, You just found a job! I'm manager here so...

Jacky: Really!

David: Yes. You will work in the pool area the snack bar. How does that sound?

Jacky: Sounds good, but I would like a fulltime job.

David: Sure , you can work 8 hours.

Jacky: Why are you being so kind?

David: I told you, I like you! You know in a friendly way of course. Hey frank! where is my BLT!

Frank: Here it is! Sorry!

David:(Phone rings) Oh it's this woman, I have to take the call, excuse me... (walks by some palms trees) Hello!

Mystery woman: So do you accept ?

David: I would of, but I just met this person and I think she could be the one. Sorry I'm sure you will find someone else. (She hangs up phone) (He walks to the table to finish his BLT)

Jacky: Your girl friend?

David: Nope, I met this woman yesterday and she wanted me to have a blind date with her daughter or niece I don't remember . But I said no.

Jacky: Why not?

David: Because I'm in to this other woman.

Jacky: Is she pretty?

David: Yea. She is kinds crazy, strange. But I like here a lot.

Jacky: Well I hope you and her have a wonderful life together. I love being alone. I've tried dating but... It's not for me. (Staid thinking) Umm when do I start?

David: At Noon.

I'm so nervous, I never work in my life. I hope my aunt does not come around, especially when David is around me. Man would she drive me crazy. (Phone rings) Hello?

David: Jacky I'm at the pool bar in case you want to learn a few things before opening.

Jacky: Sure, I be there in 5 minutes!

David: (Minutes past )Hey right on time!

Jacky: I'm punctual.

David: I see. ( He started explaining her how to mess with the cash register and learn the prices.) Here is the key.

Jacky: The key to what?

David: (Stands in front of her, grabs her hand gently looks into her eyes and puts the key on her palm) The key to my heart.

Jacky: (moves away) What did I tell you?

David: Ok the Key to the store. Jacky? Am I that ugly? Woman love me, accept you.

Jacky: I'm not like other women.

Hours later

Aunt Beth: Where is my niece? I want to invite her to the mall. She won't even answer the phone. I'll just get myself a nice smoothie at the pool bar.( Jacky was facing the other way) Miss, one smoothie please. Jacky!

Jacky: Oh, hi.

Aunt Beth: What are you doing here?

Jacky: I found a job, full time too.

Aunt Beth: Wow. Who gave you the job?

Jacky: The new manager, David. Here he comes.

David: Hi Jacky, first customer?

Jacky: Yes, my aunt.

David: Your aunt?

Jacky: Why you know her?

David: No, but we talk the other day.

Jacky: About what?

Aunt Beth: Nothing important dear.

David: Jacky, go and take a 30 min break ok, I'll watch the store.

Jacky: Great. ( She left to take a quick shower it was hot like crazy.)

David: So Beth is your name?

Beth: Yes.

David: Is Jacky the niece you were talking about?

Beth: Yes why?

David: She is the girl I'm talking about. I like your niece a lot. I met her yesterday and it was like wow. I can't stop thinking about here since. I need you to help me.

Beth: I'll gladly help you. What do you like about her?

David: She is wonderful and hard to get.

Jacky: (Hours later) Well I'll be going.

David: Going home?

Jacky: Yeap. Watch TV or listen to some nice crazy songs.

David: ( Some people came" Hey David!") Hi!

Friend , Vergo: Who's this?

David: My new friend Jacky.

Jacky: Well nice meeting you but I have to go.

David: Wait! What's that in the pool?

Jacky: What? (Got near the pool)

David: That!( Push her in then jumps in to with all his friends.)

Jacky: How dare you!

David: Have fun girl! (Started splashing her, and her splashing him back)(Then they all started splashing each other, there were 3 woman and 5 men in total.)

Jacky: The water is cold!

David: Yea because it's night. You look cute with your hair wet and on your face. Aren't you going to complement me?

Jacky: Nope! David it was fun but I really have to go.

David: No, I ordered pizza.

Jacky: Thanks but no.

David: Hey gang she wants to leave.

Gang: No, stay!

David: She is shy, we need to set her free. Water fight!

Jacky: Oh no! (Water splashing every ware.) (She had to look the other way she almost swallowed water. They all had a good time)

David:(David and Jacky with their feet in the water) Look, we are the last one here. Did you have a great time?

Jacky: Yes I did.

David: Can I tell you something?

Jacky: Am I going to feel weird?

David: Maybe.

Jacky: Then no.

David: Well I'm going to tell you anyways. I easily can fall in love with you. If you say you like me, my heart will slip and I'll be in love. Your aunt said she will help me steal your heart.

Jacky: Now that sounds funny.

David: I know you like me. Your aunt told me you like guys with black hair and a athletic body .

Jacky: She is wrong. (She stands up, but he holds her hand. he stands up too, he approaches to kiss her . When he was almost about to, Jacky pushes him in the pool and walks away.) There, cool yourself!

David: I know you Like me! I Know!

Oh, what almost happen! I almost fall for him. He's so cute. His eyes lips everything! (Door bell) Tell me it's not him?

David: Jacky! I know your there!

Jacky: Oh it's him.

David: Jacky? Open...

Jacky: No, David it's late, and it's not right. If my mother or aunt comes what would they think.

David: Where is your mother?

Jacky: In NY , but she said she was coming soon to surprise me.

David: Today is not the day, open please.

Jacky: No.

David: What are you scared of?

Jacky: (opens the door) Of me! (Closes the door hitting David on the nose)

David: Oh my nose!

Jacky:( Opens the door) Let me see. Yea your bleeding, let me see inside your nose ...( Aunt and Jacky's mother came by, and from there angle it look like if Jacky was kissing)

Aunt Beth and Mother:( Shock) Wow I guess we came at the wrong time.

Jacky: Mom!

Mother: So what's going on?

Jacky: Nothing, I broke his nose with the door, that's all ,see. ( Pushes him in front of her mother)

Mother: Oh, for a moment I thought...

Jacky: Don't say it mom.

Mom: (Laughs) So how is my baby?

Aunt Beth: Angie! That's why she's the way she is. Stop treating her like a baby!

Jacky: Beth! I love my mom she can treat me the way she wants. I am the way I am because that's just me.

Aunt Beth: Yea, living off your mom!

David: I guess I'll be going.

Jacky: Beth! Go!

Aunt Beth: Who's going to take your mom home , I'm her ride?

David: I will.

Aunt Beth: Fine! (She walks away)

Angie: So who are you?

David: I'm Jacky's friend.

Angie: Ok, take care of my girl.

Jacky: Mom I can take care of myself, in fact David gave me a job.

Angie: You have a job? But you don't have work, everything I do is for you.

David: Is she your only child?

Angie: Yes. I have no husband no other kids.

David: What's your job?

Angie: Lawyer and business woman. Soon I will own a Hotel near the beach and it will belong to Jacky.

Jacky: Really.?

David: Jacky can I talk to you outside?

Jacky: (outside) Yes?

David: I'm sorry for trying to be with you, I see why you don't like me, I'm too low for you. I'm just a manager .

Jacky: No! I just don't want a broken heart, that's why I rather be alone.

David: I promise I won't bother you again.

Jacky: We can be friends.

David: No, I think not . I have feelings for you. Bye.

Jacky: Wait!

David: Oh yea your mom.

Jacky: It's ok, She can sleep here.

David: Can I kiss your cheek?

Jacky: (thinks about it)Umm... ok.

David: (Looks into her eyes as he approach, Kisses her cheek, then near her lips, looks into her eyes and kisses her lips, Jacky did punch him she let him, she did not puke she like it) Bye, I love you. ( He walks away and she just stand there)

Angie: Jacky where is David?

Jacky: (Love Shock) Gone.

Angie: How am I going home?

Jacky: Your not. Tonight your staying here. (walking in the apt with mom)

Angie: I have no cloths.

Jacky: My cloths fit you.

Angie: Jacky, if you have any questions ask me?

Jacky: Questions about what?

Angie: Men.

Jacky: No I don't. Love you mom, good night. (she went to her room)

He kiss me and I let him. What is that suppose to mean.(Laying on her bed thinking) He's so... What am I thinking! No! No Love!(get's up to shower)

(Twisting turning) I can't sleep. Everything I was against your making me change, seeing things differently, my heart of stone tumbling to the grown craving for your lips to kiss me once again and never end...

Angie: Good morning Jacky?

Jacky: Good morning mom. I could not sleep last night, did you sleep good last night?

Angie: Yes like a baby. Why couldn't you sleep?

Jacky: I don't know, thinking too much.

Angie: About David?

Jacky: No!... Yes. Mom he kiss me.

Angie: He did? More shocking ,you let him?

Jacky: Yes! Am I indecent?

Angie: No. Do you like him?

Jacky: I think I have feelings for him.

Angie: You love him?

Jacky: I don't know. But when I think of him life feels better. But everything's over, we are not even friends anymore.

Angie: Well become friends, don't let him go.

Jacky: My care is fix so I'm going to get it then I'll drive you home ok.

Time for work

Jacky was walking by and she saw David, but he just said hi and kept walking. Jacky felt heartbroken like" I lost him." She look back to see him., her heart began to pond the wanting to stop him was running threw her veins . When she entered the pool bar there was another female worker.

Jacky: Hi, umm... you work here?

Maya: Yes. Thanks to my ex boyfriend. I ask him if he could find me a job here in the condo and he did.

Jacky: He's a good guy.

Maya: Yes he is. We broke up , but it was my fault.

Jacky: How sad.

Maya: What would I give for him to forgive me.

Jacky: You still love him?

Maya: Yea. Just look at him, he's sweet kind, beautiful.

Jacky: (Smiles) Well I'm going to clean the pool.

David: Maya and Jacky! Tomorrow there is going to be a party here it's for everyone in the condo, and of course you both have to work, but I'm going to help so don't worry and dress up nicely.

So night came and the bar was about to close

Jacky: Maya? Where is she? Well I'm going to close the store without her. (Locks the door) What's that in the pool? Someone's wallet . (Trying to get it with the pole) I'm not diving in there to get it! (Getting mad) (Falls and trips into the pool)(Walks out of the pool mad like crazy) Where is that stupid Maya! (She opens the story and putts the wallet away in there and then walking home she saw Maya with David . They were holding hands . She kept walking acting like she did not see them, but when she look back, Maya kiss David and Jacky did not see the bushes in front of her and she trips over. Maya kiss David on purpose. Maya started laughing)

David: Why your laughing?

Maya: Sorry, it's that Jacky just fell over the bushes.

David: Did she get up?

Maya: No. (David quickly got up and ran to the bushes)

David: Nobody's there.

Maya: I guess she hide, but yes she did fall.

David: I'm going to see how's she's doing.

Maya: No, stay. I want to be with you.

David: I need to know about Jacky. (Goes to Jacky house, Jacky does not open the door) Jacky open!

Jacky: (Opens the door mad) What!

David: What happen to you, your wet?

Jacky: Today was not my day! Why?

David: Maya told me you fell over the bush!

Jacky: Yes I did, and where in the world was she, she left me working alone. Oh here is the pool bar keys, I quit! Oh and I found a wallet in the pool and trying to get it out that's how I fell in the pool and got wet.

David: Don't tell me your jealous?

Jacky: I'm not!

David: How in the world did you trip over the bushes?

Jacky: Well, yesterday you said you loved me and tonight your with Maya lip locking.

David: You are jealous. You saw Maya kiss me and you tripped! (smiles)

Jacky: No... (he touches her face, she closed her eyes)

David: If you ever need me, want me ,love me, just call me girl and I'll be there for you. I know you like me.

Jacky: Here's the keys, I really don't want to work there no more.

David: I'll fire Maya, but don't leave.

Jacky: I can't do that to Maya even though I don't like her. David, don't worry I live here. You might see me around.

David: Please go to the party

Jacky: I don't know.

David: I'll be waiting for you. (walks away)

Jacky: Yea sure.

Party day

Maya: Good afternoon David! Jacky is late for work.

David: She quit. So it will just be me and you, we have a lot of work to do. Some people will be coming with the food and drinks so don't leave this area for nothing. I'm going to connect the speakers, tonight people wants to enjoy great loud music .

Maya: What time the party starts?

David: 5:30.

Jacky's house

Angie: Jacky tonight you must look stunning.

Jacky: Mom I don't want to go.

Angie: You can't let this Maya take him away from you.

Jacky; Mom I'm not going to fight for no man.

Angie: Your not, you will look so good he will fly to you.

Jacky: Oh mom.

Aunt Beth: Can I come in?

Jacky: I don't know...

Angie: Jacky! Come in Beth.

Aunt Beth: So what are you two up too?

Angie: Tonight is a party and I want Jacky to dress up very nice.

Aunt Beth: Oh let me help, I love makeovers! Who are you trying to impress?

Jacky: Nobody!

Angie: David.

Aunt Beth: Oh him, he's a cutie! But I think we should find Jacky a date, we should make him jealous.

Angie: Who?

Jacky: Hey! What's all this planning, no! No dates, you two are coming with me.

Angie: Us, don't you want to be alone?

Jacky: No, who am I going to talk too? I need company.

Angie: Ok. Let's all get a makeover, beauty time!

Pool Bar

Maya: David it's almost time, can I go home quick and shower?

David: Sure, you are all sweaty. I'm going to get a quick shower myself. Dress nice!

Maya: I will!

Vergo: Hi David! I see your working hard. Was that Maya?

David: Yea.

Vergo: What happen to Jacky?

David: She quit.

Vergo: To bad you liked her.

David: Like her? Dude I can't stop thinking about her.

Vergo: What about Maya?

David: She is just a worker.

Vergo: Oh she works here?

David: Yea. I hope Jacky comes tonight. Tonight she will be my woman, it's tonight or never.

The party

The pool area was pack and it's a pretty big place. Kids in the pool, people eating free food and free drinks. The music was loud. It was 6:30 and Jacky has not shown up. David was like "Oh she not coming".

Vergo: David you seem worried.

David: I am. She has not arrived. I don't care if I have to get her at her house I will.

Vergo: I'm sure she will come, just relax and enjoy the music.

David:( Hour and a half later) Vergo, can you stay here in the bar?

Vergo: Where are you going?

David: I'm going to get her.

Vergo: I think you should leave her alone, I guess she ...

David: Is that her?

Vergo: It looks like her. Wow!

David: Wow! She looks beautiful.

Vergo: She had a makeover.

David: How do I look?

Vergo: She looks to good for you.

David: Ok let me ask a woman this question. (Yelled)Hey Maya! How do I look?

Maya: Handsome, beautiful, gorgeous ...

David: Ok thanks! Vergo, I have self confidence again.

Vergo: Maya has bad taste. Just kidding, go get her boy!

(David was about to say hi when some guy from nowhere started talking to Jacky.)

JD: So young lady what's your name?

Jacky: (Jacky's mom and aunt sat down, Jacky stood while talking to the stranger) My name is Jacky.

JD: My name is JD, would you like to dance?

Jacky: Umm... (She saw David) Ok, but just once ok.

JD: Ok. Excuse me ladies.

David: (Watching and mad) How could she!

Vergo: What happen ?

David: Jacky did not arrived good when this fool come and ask her out for a dance and worst she accepts!

Vergo: She just want to get you jealous.

David: Well it's working! Maybe I should get her jealous.

Vergo: I don't think you should do that.

David: She is killing me!

Jacky: (the music did not stop but Jacky did not want to dance no more) JD, I want to sit down.

JD: You feel ok?

Jacky: Yes but I came here actually to be with this special someone.

JD: Oh, really? Lucky guy.

Angie: Thirsty?

Jacky: Yes. I did not make it to sit down when someone ask me to dance.

Aunt Beth: Hey you look good!

(9pm hours later)

Angie: Jacky, David has not come.

Jacky: I know, I think I'm going home.

Angie: I'll company you, Aunt Beth is having fun of her own.

Jacky: Yea I see, it seems she had too much to drink. Well lets go mom.

JD: Jacky: are you leaving?

Jacky: Yea.

JD: Your prince stood you up?

Jacky: I don't know what it's called, cause he is here, it's that he ignored me.

JD: His lost.

Angie: Are you coming Jacky?

Jacky: Yes mom.

JD: I'll company you.

Vergo: David! It's almost ten and you have not said hi to Jacky. Look, she is leaving!

David: She is?

Vergo: Yea and not alone.

David: (Mad) Why am I so stupid!

Vergo: Go follow her!

David: Jacky! (Jacky turned around) I'm sorry!

JD: Is he the guy?

Jacky: Yes

JD: How could you do this to her, loser!. Jacky if you need anything call me.(Walks Angie home)

David: Who is this clown?

Jacky: He is a gentlemen. What do you want? After all this hours now you decide to say hi .

David: The guy is right I am a loser, call me coward but your too good for me.

Jacky: Nobody is to good for anyone, everyone is equal. (Looking into his eyes)

David: when I saw you entered it was like, a dream.

Jacky: You look like a dream yourself. Ups! (Covered her mouth smiling)

David: You complemented me! Ha ha!

Jacky: Yea I think I had too much to drink.

David: But you don't drink.

Jacky: To much sugar.

David: Jacky, just tell me. Tell me you love me as much I love you.

Jacky: I don't know how.

David: (puts his face near, whispers) Just look into my eyes let love guide you.

Jacky: I love you.

David: (Face to face whispers) Was that hard to say?

Jacky: Why do I feel so dreamy?

David: It's called love. It makes you fly, it makes you forget what's around you, it's only you and me.

Jacky: My aunt was right, love makes you happy. Tell me you love me forever?

David: I'll love you forever. Can I have this dance? ( Away from everyone, they were dancing on the sidewalk)

Jacky: Hey let's go party! Come on!

David: Wait!

Jacky: What!

David: I want a kiss.

Jacky: David, I'm feeling weird.

David: How about now? (kisses her)(seconds later) How you feel?

Jacky: (she's feeling in love but shy) Feeling good. Yeap (awkward)

David: Silly! (laughs)

They left to the party and had a good time, Angie stayed home , Aunt Beth having a great time dancing, Jacky and David had a blast. After a year dating they got married and live happy.

The End


End file.
